Kiss & Make Up
by LinkinParkFan2013
Summary: Near and Mello have a misconception of what the phrase kiss and make up really means. Mello and Near's ages have been changed to 15.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) This is just an idea that I haven't been able to get out of my head. I hope you enjoy it please read and review.

Warnings: two males kissing, cussing, and OOC

Disclaimer: Be glad I don't own Death Note.

"Give me back my chocolate" a young blond haired boy yelled attempting to punch the white haired boy currently holding his precious chocolate hostage.

"Give me back my puzzle piece then I'll give you back your chocolate" Near said calmly managing to barely avoid the blow.

"No way give me back my chocolate first" Mello yelled.

"Enough arguing boys" L said sighing, for the fiftieth time today.

"Cant you two get along for five minutes, Mello give Near his puzzle piece back and Near give Mello his chocolate back" L said in a voice that let the two boys know he meant business.

There was peace in Whammy House until dinner, at dinner all hell brake loose. Mello and Matt started a food fight. Mello flicked mashed potatoes on Near and Near who was sick of constantly being pushed around and abused by Mello poured Matt's milk on Mello's head. The food fight that had by then gotten well underway stopped, everyone in the dinning room stared at the milk covered Mello.

"Near, Mello report to Roger's office immediately" L commanded.

"Yes sir" both boy said before walking off not speaking to each other.

When they arrived they sat down on the two chairs in front of Roger's desk. L entered the room two minutes later.

The first thing that came out of L's mouth was "How old are you two"

"15" Mello replied.

"15" Near said quietly.

"You two are old enough you should know better...blah blah blah... don't you want to be my successor.....blah blah blah... now kiss and make up" L lectured.

Near and Mello looked up at L revoltion showing clearly on their faces.

"You want us to kiss.." Mello and Near said incredulously.

"And make up yes" L said sounding impatient with the two boys.

After five minutes L told them to get on with it.

"Anything but this" Mello begged.

"Please think rationally L" Near said desperation clear in his voice.

"What's wrong with you two when I tell you to do something you do it" L said now angry.

Near and Mello both took deep breathes and kissed each other, on the lips. After thirty seconds they pulled away. L looked at them in a mix between shock and arousal.

"Happy" Mello asked.

"No" L said.

"What more do we need to do" Near asked.

"For one you need to kiss each other longer and two you have to use tongues.

"You never said we had to french each other" Mello yelled.

"I'm telling you now."

"This never leaves this room or your dead Near"

"I agree"

This time the boy dint take a breath they just pressed their lips together. Mello who had way more experience then Near at kissing, led them. He nipped Near's bottom lip to tell him to open his mouth, Near knowing Mello got the message. He parted his lips only a small fraction and Mello slipped his tongue in.

He ruthlessly explored Near's mouth and managed to draw out a moan from the usually emotionless boy. That creeped Mello out but also wanted to make Near moan again. He eventually got Near to return the kiss.

Their tongues danced not fought. Some coaxing on Mello's part caused both participants to moan. Mello started to unbutton Near's pajama top but was interrupted by L coughing. Both boy pulled apart at the sound, panting and turning an impressive shade of red.

"You may leave now" L said.

Mello and Near shakily got up and exited the room.

"Should we continue this another time" Near asked Mello.

"Maybe"

Should I continue this or just leave it as a one shot? I will only know if you people tell me so please do so if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) So many reviews in such a short time and all of them positive and or helpful I'm sooooo happpyyy! I'm done spazzing out so thanks to mellsykins, kris, SkyTurtle3, The Cat With the Green Scarf, katakuna95, EstherTheBandersnatch, Julih, and Vampy-note for reviewing. Also thank you to SkyTurtle3(again), Sarahteehee3, and Death-Of-Night for adding my story as one of their favorites. I'm giving cookies to anyone who reviews, marks my story as a favorite, or has my story on story alert. **I'm looking for a Beta Reader, anyone who's interested please e-mail me and have my user name or one of my story names as the subject so I don't delete it.** Thanks to those who read, enjoy and don't forget to review.

Warnings: SMEX not appropriate for anyone under the age of 18, OOC, cussing, and a plotting Near and L.

Disclaimer: If Death Note were mine there would be many changes.(Insert evil laugh of your choice here)

There were a few choice words (No and Fucking and Way) going through Near's head upon hearing Mello's answer. Near having his first experience with hormones refused to take maybe as an answer. "Ill see you tomorrow" Near said to Mello turning down one of the many halls heading back to where he had just come from. Near knocked softly on the door.

"Come in" L said almost as quietly.

"Oh hello Near I wasn't expecting you" L said not looking the least bit surprised.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something" Near said reddening.

"What do you need help with."

"Its about Mello"

"You want to seduce him don't you"

"Maybe" Near muttered.

"You could always try slipping him some chocolate with a mild sedative and bind him to your bed or if you don't want to do that but still stick with chocolate I'm sure I could get my hands on some aphrodite laced chocolate."

"No I don't think that would work out to well"

"You could always try seductive dancing"

"I cant dance"

"Then what about using tricky methods to remember the kiss"

"He's probably in Linda's room getting his memory erased"

"She can do that"

"I was also surprised when I found out"

"I got one more idea but I cant tell you it but I guarantee it will work, just bring Mello back to here"

"Ok" Near said suspicious but going off to get Mello anyways.

"Mello, L wants to see us" Near said stepping into Linda's room.

"Shit, I'll be back Linda" Mello said pushing past Near.

"Why do you want to see us" Mello asked a soon as he entered the office.

"Sit down I have a few tests for you two, by the way are you thirsty"

"I'll take some whiskey" Mello said jokingly.

L poured three glasses of whiskey and told them that this is a one time deal and should be kept a secret. When Near first tasted the whiskey he nearly pt it back up.

"Why do you drink such vile stuff" Near asked wrinkling his nose.

Mello and L just laughed. A few drinks later Mello was dead drunk and Near was also wasted. L smirked everything was going as planned. L walked over to Near and whispered some words in his ear. Near nodded and pulled Mello's arm.

"Wha" Mello said before being silenced with a kiss.

Mello felt as though his body was on the fire and the kiss was making it worse. He dragged Near onto his lap and ran his tongue along Near's lower lip. Near opened his mouth and Mello began exploring every part of Near's mouth while Near was doing the same to him. Mello slipped off Near's pajama top, hands free roam to over the bare skin. L chose that time to make his exit although he wanted to enjoy the show, he had a plane to catch.

Near disliking the fact he was the only one missing an article of clothing relieved Mello of his top. Needing air they broke apart, Mello trailed kisses down Near's jaw and neck making the occasional mark. When he reached the white haired boy's nipple he bit down gently making Near moan.

Mello having discovered a weak spot intended to exploit as much as he could. He brought his roaming hands to a stop when he reached the other boy's nipples, he moved his mouth downwards while his hands played with Near's nipples causing the younger boy to moan in ecstasy. Mello smirked he had just started and already his little toy was making so much noise.

"I cant wait to see what happens when I give him a blow job" Mello thought sadistically removing one hand from its previous position to pull down Near's pants and boxers; which was pretty tricky considering their position.

Mello stopped his ministrations to move Near to the chair and for him to kneel on the floor. Mello gave Near's cock a teasing lick. Near felt as though he was going insane as Mello gave him a blow job.

He couldn't stop moaning, panting, and mewing. Just when Near was about to come Mello pulled away. Near whined a bit at the loss of the pleasant heat that had been engulfing his cock.

"Lick" Mello commanded putting three fingers in Near's mouth.

As Near licked Mello pulled Near down to the floor and positioned himself so he was above Near. When Mello was satisfied the fingers were slick enough he stuck one inside Near's entrance, Near hissed a bit in pain and Mello captured his mouth. He repeated the process asd he put each new finger in stretching Near. When Mello was sure Near was stretched enough he stuck his cock in Near giving him a few minutes to adjust before starting a slow steady rhythm. As Mello went faster he hit something in Near that made him throw his head back and let out a loud moan.

"Again" Near pleaded and Mello complied.

When Mello felt as though he was on the edge he pumped Near's length in time with his thrusts. They both came at the same time and the burning sensation Mello had been feeling faded.

"We should get out of here" Mello said pulling on his pants.

"How do you suppose I do that considering you've made it so I cant move" Near asked.

"Like this" Mello said picking Near up after putting his pajama top back on.

He grabbed the rest of their clothes and went to Near's room.

"Stay" Near commanded when Mello tried to leave.

"Fine" Mello said cuddling up to Near on his bed.

As Mello drifted off to sleep he wondered what L put in his drink, three glasses of whiskey never made him that drunk. Matt couldn't find Mello when he woke up. He checked all the rooms except Near's and still couldn't find Mello. Finally he decided to check Near's room he quietly opened the door.

"What the fuck is going on Mello with Near, never mind I doubt I want to know" Matt thought upon seeing the two sleeping teens.

He shut the door and retreated to the safety of his room. Eventually he went to Linda.

"What do you need Matt" Linda asked.

"Please erase my memories from this morning" Matt begged.

"hmmm no" Linda said.

Poor Matt upon seeing Mello or Near always remembers them cuddling up like lovers and goes into a semi catatonic state.


End file.
